Dexter's Revenge
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Pashmina leaves Dexter for Stan in the MOST embarrassing way & now Dexter wants revenge! ONESHOT!


**A/N: **This is another 1shot! I hope you like it! Please review.

Pashmina was at a dance with her new boyfriend Dexter. Dexter had gone to get some punch when someone came up behind Pashmina.

"Yo, Pashy Baby!" said the familiar voice of you guessed it! Stan! He was wearing jeans & a leather jacket with no shirt.

"Stan! What do YOU want?" Pashmina asked.

"Do you want to dance?" Stan flirted.

"Stan!" Pashmina said exasperatedly, "I have to dance with my boyfriend-Dexter!"

"Have you seen her? So fine and pretty  
Fooled me with her style and ease  
And I feel her from across the room  
Yes, it's love in the third degree!" Stan sang, pulling Pashmina close to him & swooping her down.

Pashmina giggled as Stan sang her favorite 80s song. "Stan!" Pashmina immediately scolded.

"Ooh, baby, baby!  
Won't-cha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, baby, baby!  
Ah come on! Take a chance  
You're old enough to

Dance (Dance) the night away  
Whoa-oh (Ah) Come on g-girl, dance the night away!" Stan sang. He picked Pashmina up over his head & threw her up in the air, catching her when she came down.

"Stan! Dexter will be back any min-" Pashmina started to say.

"A live wire, barely a beginner  
But just watch that lady go  
She's on fire, 'cause dancin' gets her higher than-uh  
Anything else she knows!" Stan sang, twirling Pashmina out & then pulling her back, "Ooh, baby, baby  
Won't-cha turn your head my way?  
Ooh, baby, baby  
Well don't skip romance 'cause  
You're old enough to

Dance (Dance) the night away  
Oh-oh-oh (Ah) Come on g-girl, dance the night away

Oh, oh-oh-oh oh yeah

Dance (oh) the night away. Hey, hey, yeah!  
Dance, dance, dance the night away  
Ah come on baby (Dance the night away) Hey, hey yeah!  
Dance, dance, dance the night away  
Uh, come on baby, baby (Dance the night away) Ooh, ooh, yeah  
Dance, dance, dance the night away. Ah, ha ow!" Stan sang he was actually a really good dancer & singer. For the last step he dipped Pashmina back perfectly & his lips were almost to her's when:

"STAN!" a voice shouted.

"What?" Stan asked annoyingly, not knowing it was Dexter.

"Get away from my GIRLFRIEND!" Dexter ordered. He was still carrying drinks.

"Eeeeeek! Dexter!" Pashmina squealed as her & Stan sprung apart, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"It's O.K Pash, I'm not mad at you! Stan! You were trying to dance with my girlfriend!" Dexter yelled.

"No I wasn't! I was trying to kiss her! I mean… heh, heh." Stan said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dexter shouted like a mad bull, "OK! You force me to do this Stan! Pashmina, did you bring your lip stick?"

"Ya, why?" Pashmina asked, taking out her red lipstick.

"Put it on & we can kiss to make Stan jealous!" Dexter decided. He put it on Pashmina before she could even open her mouth. Dexter pushed her onto the table & started making out with her. "O-w-w-w-w-w! Dexter you're hurting me!" Pashmina cried.

"Grrrrrr! DON'T. HURT. MY. **GIRL!** O.K! You messed with the wrong guy!" Stan said, "Hit me with your best shot you stupid geek!"

"Bring it on Bad Boy Rebel Hotshot!" Dexter raged, holding up a wimpy fist.

"No! Dexter, your too wimpy to fight Stan!" Pashmina exclaimed, rubbing her arm where Dexter had hurt her.

"Don't worry Pash, Stan won't ACTUALLY hit me! I bet he's too afraid!" Dexter teased, an evil glint in his eye.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back! **SMACK! **Stan's hand went right across Dexter's face! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dexter screamed, knocking Pashmina to the ground, "Stan!"

"Pashmina!" Stan cried, running to Pashmina's aid.

"Dexter!" Pashmina yelled.

"Dexter!" Stan yelled.

"Dexter!" some random dude yelled.

"Why does everyone keep saying 'Dexter'?" Dexter cried.

"Because you knocked Pashmina over!" Stan & Pashmina said except Pashmina said 'me'.

"Yeah! You knocked Pashmina over!" the random dude said.

"Who asked you?" Dexter snapped to the random dude.

"Dexter!" Pashmina scolded, "That wasn't nice!"

"Thanks… Pashmina, right?"

"Right!" Pashmina smiled brightly, "Your welcome!"

"STAN! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH **MY **GIRLFRIEND?" Dexter demanded.

"Now Dexter, what did I just tell you?" Pashmina scolded again, "Be nice!"

"Thanks Pashy." Stan said.

"Ummm Stan, why do you flirt with me?" Pashmina asked nicely.

"Because I really like you Pashmina…" Stan confessed.

"A-w-w-w-w Stan!" Pashmina cooed, "I promise if me & Dexter ever break up you have 100 chance of going out with me!"

"We're not breaking up, are we?" Dexter asked.

"Actually… yes we are!" Pashmina said, taking Stan's hand & walking to the dance floor with him, "Hey Stan?" Pashmina said.

"What?" Stan asked, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Pashmina leaned up & kissed him.

"A-w-w-w-w-w!" Sandy cooed from where she was dancing with her boyfriend, Kether, "Aren't they cute together?"

"Who?" Kether asked, "Hamtaro & Bijou?"

"Them too but no P-" Sandy started to say.

"Oh! Pashmina & Stan!" Kether said.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**" Sandy screeched so loud that Kether dropped her & put his hands to his ears.

"Man my girlfriend can screech!" Kether moaned, rubbing his temples.

"Reality check Kether! My best friend & my **BROTHER!**" Sandy told him.

"Look on the bright side… she could still be with Dexter!" Kether coaxed her.

"On the other hand, aren't they adorable!" Sandy exclaimed, brightening immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooooh Stan!" Dexter plotted evilly, "I have the perfect revenge for you!" He quickly put oil on Stan's skateboard & ran off. Stan & Pashmina soon came out holding hands.

"Hey, lets ride my skateboard down to Dairy Queen!" Stan said.

"O.K!" Pashmina giggled as she stepped on, holding on to Stan.

Stan went to start it but when they started it they both fell off on the soft grass… on each other!

Dexter's eyes grew the size of baseballs.

And worst, they were laughing! "I really love you Pashy!" Stan said.

"I love you too Stanny!" Pashmina said, going into a kiss.

"Ugggghhh!" Dexter said, "Drats!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nothing can go wrong now!" Dexter exclaimed to himself, "This is perfect!" He quickly loosened the little plastic thingy on the ranch-dressing bottle for Stan & Pashmina's salad. (**A/N: **You know the little clear plastic thingy with hole in the middle on salad dressing bottle?)

Stan & Pashmina walked over to the picnic table. "O-o-o-o-o-h! Stan! A picnic! How romantic!" Pashmina cooed.

Stan smiled his girl-winning smile. Pashmina squeezed the salad dressing onto her salad but the plastic thingy blew off blowing ranch dressing all over Pashmina & Stan!

Then Stan & Pashmina…. Both started laughing hysterically! "You look ridiculous!" they both said.

"ARGH!" Dexter yelled from his hideout, "What's WRONG with these people?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HEHEHEHEHEHEH! Now Pashmina will think Stan's an idiot!" Dexter whispered as he set Stan's robe on fire.

"What's that burning smell Pashy?" Stan asked.

"You ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBE!" Pashmina shrieked.

Her & Stan started jumping on it & finally Stan threw a bucket of water on it, drenching both of them! But they both started laughing again!

"VHY GOD VHY?" Dexter shouted, randomly in a French accent, "Why do they keep laughing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan & Pashmina were standing in Stan's bedroom.

"EAT WATER PASHMINA STEALER!" Dexter shouted, drenching Stan & Pashmina with a hose.

Then Pashmina & Dexter did that Anime thing where the angry person gets really big & the other person gets really small. Dexter then ran out of there, peeking down at them from the upper story.

"Well that was mean!" Pashmina said.

Stan splashed her. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" Pashmina said, "Eat water!" she splashed some at him. Then they splashed there hearts out!


End file.
